futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Human Sexuality and Relationships (2189)
As the acceptance of Homosexuality spread throughout the third world in the 2050s-2060s the whole world had become acceptant of it by around 2089. Discrimination against members of the LGBT community is looked down upon as bad as racism or sexism. Summary Although Discrimination against Gay people would be hard in 2189 as sexuality then is much more fluid than it is today. Sex becomes more detached from love, most people seeing them as two separate entities. In 2189 it is a social norm in much of the world to date one particular gender, while most people engage in sexual relations with both genders as sex becomes seen as something for pleasure, not love. This view was furthered after the Second and Third Hippy Movements and the gradual openness of human society. By 2189 most people will not identify with a label such as gay, bi or straight. Polygamy is common and a social norm in much of the western world, and increasingly in the East and Africa. For the first time ever, in 2131, the average marriage in Sweden consisted of 3 people. In 2189 most people don't identify as having a gender, men are more feminine in 2189, although less feminine than the 2040s-2120s where male masculinity was a social stigma. Females became increasingly Masculine, but much like males this only lasted until the 2120s as a result of the Feminist Movement, which many now view as a suppression of Freedom of Expression, as through peer pressure, masculine men had to act feminine and vice versa for females, but a good thing that came out of the area was the rapid decline of sexism, which would have happened anyway. Robosexuality began to emerge in the 2080s as AI and house robots began to become cheap and real-looking. It was a social stigma untill the 2130s, with human-robo relationships looked down upon by most of Western and Eastern Society,-while robo prostitution is considered normal in many countries. Japan and China are the only countries to have a general population in support of Robo-Human Marriage, but a growing Robo-Human Marraige Rights Movement began to spread widely in the 2130s as some AI became self aware with limitations. The Android Marrige Act 2156, passed by the UEEC in 2156 made Android-Human Marriage legal in Eurasia, with the Pacific Alliance soon following. As the Trans-Humanist Movement grew in the 2100s, the Human Forever Movement had a splinter group, the Natural Relations Commintee, which was strongly against Trans-Human-Human relationships by fear of the genetic impact on the human population, by 2122 the group was disbanded after Transhumanism dominated the genetic sphere. The average marriage rate is 8% of all couples, as most people never bother getting married. The Average age of Consent in 2189 was 13/14 years old. Pregnancy Through advances in Science, births by the species of Homo Nova take place in labs while Homo Sapiens or "Pure Humans" still give birth in a traditional manner. Gay people can also now have biological children as the Combination of Sperm fertilised via a egg artificialy constructed in a lab means that the child(ren) will be born with onlt biological traits of borth parents. As the life expectancy extended life to an average age of 128, and with the elimination of menopause, couples started having children at the age of 57. Category:Scenario: 2189 Category:2189 Category:Sexuality Category:Psychology